Composite parts are used in a wide variety of fields, such as for vehicles, aircraft, aerospace applications, transportation, and the like. Composite parts are cured before the part is used in such applications. Typically, curing is performed in large, pressurized ovens, referred to as autoclaves. Autoclaves are large enough to completely enclose the composite part being cured in order to apply a sufficient pressure surrounding the composite part for curing. Thus, autoclave walls are built to withstand large pressure differentials on either side of the autoclave walls and are typically thick metal structures (e.g., the autoclave walls must withstand the pressure differential between atmospheric pressure outside of the autoclave and the pressure within the autoclave cavity where the composite part is being cured). Due to the requirements for autoclave performance and the size of many composite parts, autoclaves can be very expensive to build, and are limited in size (e.g., scaling up to larger sizes can be prohibitively expensive or impractical). Because of this, many composite parts are cured in sections, and later spliced together to form a completed part or vehicle. For example, the barrel of a passenger aircraft may be cured in sections because the cost of building an autoclave large enough to cure the entire barrel at once may be prohibitive.